


Albus' "tummy aches"

by BOMBARDAMAXIMA



Series: POTTERCEST [4]
Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Father/Son Incest, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Pottercest, Smut, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BOMBARDAMAXIMA/pseuds/BOMBARDAMAXIMA
Summary: Albus doesn't know why his 'private parts' keep getting hard every time he thinks of his daddy touching himself.





	Albus' "tummy aches"

**Author's Note:**

> 18+ INCEST & SMUT WARNING!
> 
> This includes an underage Albus doing sexual things with his father so if this makes you uncomfortable please do not read... You have been warned.

Albus Potter was 12 when his 'tummy aches' began. The first night it happened, he hadn't been able to sleep and had crawled out of his bed and padded across the hall to his parents bedroom. His mother was on a business trip, as the manager of the professional quidditch team, the Holyhead Harpies, she was away quite often.

Albus had his favorite teddy bear clutched tightly in his left hand while his right hand turned the knob of his parents' bedroom door open. A little stream of light flowed through the crack in the door as Albus inched it more and more open. He heard a soft gasp and then a moan and opened it faster to check on his father, as he had sounded like he was in pain.

His father was laying on his bed in just a tshirt and had his long tan legs spread out over the quilt on the bed. He moaned as one hand stroked over his "private parts" as Albus called his penis and his other hand was using two fingers to thrust in and out of his arsehole. 

Albus watched in wonder as his father gasped one last time and let out a few spurts of white 'goo' from his private parts and then lied back, lifeless and smiling as he caught his breath.

Albus whimpered as he felt his own private parts harden, a feeling he had never felt before. He let out a whine of discomfort and stormed off to his bedroom when he noticed his father was now snoring softly.

The next night, Albus had successfully fallen asleep and was in the middle of a good dream. He dreamt of exactly what he saw the night before, his father touching himself and moaning. When he woke up it was in the middle of the night. His privates were fully hardened as they were when he left his father's room. Albus pushed at them slightly and let out a sob when it didn't go back to being soft.

A few moments later, there was a soft knock on his door and then it opened to reveal his father standing in the doorway.

"Are you alright Al?" He asked in a whisper so he didn't wake up the other two kids in the house.

"No daddy," Albus replied, letting out another cry. 

Harry frowned and stepped into the bedroom, shutting Albus' door behind him. It was often Albus called him 'daddy.' It was a word reserved for when he was sick or hurt, so Harry's dad senses were in full effect and he was ready to make his little boy feel better.

"What's wrong, love?" Harry coped as he sat down next to Albus in his small twin bed.

Albus wiped away his tears and flung his covers from his lap to reveal his hardened privates bulging from his pajama pants. "Tummy ache."

Harry's eyes widened and he looked away quickly. "I see. Well, that's normal Al, it's supposed to happen."

Albus shook his head quickly and began crying again. "It hurts daddy, please make it not hurt anymore."

Harry frowned and pulled his son into a hug, stroking his mop of raven black hair soothingly as he kissed his cheek. "I don't know how to help you Al."

Albus pulled away and looked straight into his father's eyes. "Do what you did last night to yourself. Your privates were hard and then you helped them and then they weren't."

Harry choked on his saliva in surprise and heat flooded his cheeks. "Y-you saw that?" He asked in embarrassment.

"Yes daddy." Albus nodded and then pushed down his pajama pants, his privates flinging out and hitting his stomach. A pearl of precome bubbled onto the tip and then dripped down. Albus grabbed his father's hand and led it over to his privates and placed it softly on top. "Help me, please daddy."

"Albus I-"

"Daddy please!" Albus begged, hips thrusting upwards to grind into his father's hand.

"Alright Al," Harry said after a few moments. "Just lie down and I'll take care of you alright?"

Albus nodded enthusiastically and lied down on his bed with a smile, cuddling up to his favorite teddy bear and spreading his legs.

Harry sighed and pulled his son's pajama pants off of his legs and then scooted closer to his cock, which was impressive for a twelve year old and was beautifully pink with a shiny tip.

He wrapped a nervous hand around the length and began to stroke it up and down as his son moaned and thrusted up into his fist.

Albus leaned up and grabbed his father's other hand and brought it down in between his legs, ghosting past his bollocks and resting just in front of his hole. "Touch me there daddy."

Harry's movements on Albus' cock ceased altogether as he looked into his eyes with wonder. "I can't."

"Why not?" Albus asked with a frown.

"Because, Al." Harry sighed and removed his hand from his son's cock. "You're supposed to do these things with someone you love."

"But you were doing it by yourself," Albus said, frowning in confusion. "And don't you love me? I love you."

"Of course I love you Al," Harry explained, reaching the hand near Albus' bollocks up to push a piece of Harry from his son's face. "But-"

"But what? You don't love me enough?" Albus asked, his bottom lip quivering as tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

"Okay I'll do it," Harry sighed, giving into his son's requests.

Albus' face lit up and he jumped up from his place on the bed to straddle his father and hug him tightly. "Thank you daddy!"

Harry smiled and hugged his son back, trying to ignore his own cock as it twitched with interest as Albus' own slid past his. Harry pulled back from the hug and kissed his son softly on the lips.

Albus moaned into the kiss and rested his hands on his father's shoulders.

Harry pulled back and tugged his son's t shirt off of his small torso, smiling at how different his son's body is at twelve than how his was, malnourished and full of bruises.

Harry stuck two fingers in front of his son's face. "Suck," he demanded softly.

Albus nodded and obliged, leaning forward in his father's lap and taking the fingers into his mouth.

"That's it Al," Harry encouraged, stroking his son's back and settling his hand on his soft arse. "Get them nice and wet so they'll make you feel good."

Albus moaned around the fingers and began to suck them in and out of his mouth, wetting them generously.

After a few seconds, Harry pulled his fingers from his son's mouth and trailed them down the crack of his arse.

"Please daddy," Albus begged, grinding into his father's lap.

Harry slid one finger between his son's cheeks and circled his rim before pushing in slowly. His son whimpered at the intrusion and pulled his hips up so Harry's finger slid out slowly and then he pushed back down so it slid in. 

"That's it, baby," Harry cooed. "Ride my finger."

Albus nodded and continued his movements up and down until he went down fast and took Harry's finger to the knuckle. He screamed out in ecstasy and let his head fall onto his father's shoulder.

"We found your special spot Al," Harry informed his son as he caught his breath. 

"That felt good daddy, is that how it feels for you?" Albus asked.

Harry nodded and placed a kiss on his son's forehead. "Yes baby, that's how it feels for me. Now I'm going to add another finger and you're going to keep riding them until you cum, okay?"

Albus nodded even though he didn't know what 'cum' meant, but if it felt as good as hitting his 'special place' did, then he was all for it.

Harry slid out one finger and replaced it with two, sliding in easily to his son's eager hole. Albus began whimpering again after a few seconds, getting used to the intrusion of two fingers.

Soon Albus was riding the two fingers as easily as the one finger and was moaning as he hit his special spot every time. 

Knowing his son was getting close, Harry wrapped his hand around his son's length and stroked it twice, his son spilling his cum in his hand.

Albus shook in pleasure and fell forward into his father's chest. Harry slid his two fingers from his son and wrapped his arms around his body, tugging him in closer.

Albus hummed into his chest and felt his father's erection poking his thigh. Albus scooted from his father's lap and poked at his privates to examine it. "You're hard daddy, does it hurt?"

Harry laughed and shook his head. "No baby, it doesn't hurt, but it is uncomfortable. Do you want to help daddy with it?"

Albus nodded eagerly and began pulling his father's pajama pants down, his cock springing out and hitting his stomach with a hard slap.

"It's big daddy," Albus whispered in amazement as he ran a fingertip down his father's length.

"Thank you, love," Harry said, cupping his son's cheek and leaning forward to kiss him on the lips.

Albus smiled into the kiss and darted his tongue out to push it into his father's mouth, something he learned from watching aunt Hermione and uncle Ron kiss. His father moaned and gladly took his son's tongue into his mouth, sucking it in and massaging it with his own tongue.

Harry pulled back and smiled at his little boy with lust blown eyes. "Did you like sucking on daddy's fingers?"

Albus blushed and nodded. "Yes."

"Then how would you like sucking on daddy's cock?" Harry offered, stroking his length and lying down in Albus' bed.

Albus watched as his father stroked himself and nodded, leaning down to kitten lick it his father's tip.

Harry moaned in response and ran his fingers through his son's hair. "Take it in your mouth and suck it like you did to my fingers."

Albus nodded and took his father's tip into his mouth, sucking gently on it and moaning as a bitter taste filled his mouth. Albus looked up and saw his father had his eyes clamped shut and his mouth had fallen into an o shape as he thrusted his hips up, causing his cock to slip farther down Albus' throat, spilling his seed in his son's mouth.

Albus gagged around the length and pulled away, swallowing his father's cum as he cringed at the salty taste. He wiped the tears that had fallen from his eyes when his daddy's cock slid down his throats and climbed up to straddle his father's chest.

"How did I do daddy?" He asked.

Harry smiled breathlessly and pulled Albus down so he was laying fully on top of him and pulled the covers over the two of them. "You did very good baby."

Albus hummed and nuzzled into Harry's neck, placing soft kisses and nips at various places of skin. "Can I suck your cock while I ride your fingers tomorrow daddy?"

Harry chuckled and moaned as his son kissed a sensitive place on his neck. "You sure can baby, just don't tell anyone, this will be our little secret okay?"

Albus nodded in agreement and fell asleep in his father's arms, dreaming about the next time he could have his cock.


End file.
